Valentines Disaster
by TrinityBluud
Summary: a year after tenrojima Lucy has been dreaming about this day for months. will a certain dragon slayer go and confess, or will the day end with no winners in this war on romance. the same goes with many of the members of the guild, as Mira unleashes her powerful...dating advise skills? see who turns up together and who might end up crashing and burning in the process.
1. Chapter 1 Conflicted Love

It was just another "normal" day at the mage guild Fairy Tail. Even though it was so early, Natsu and Gray still felt it necessary to be so noisy.

"Who do you think your messin' with charcoal for brains!" grey growled icily as he and Natsu were clashing heads….literally.

"Get out of my face you stripping loving snowmound!" Natsu was getting heated in the head as an evil figure loomed over them. It was Erza, the fire in her hair matched the way she handled these two perfectly. Once they realized the aura enveloping them their enraged faces went pale.

"Why are you two doing this so early in the morning.." she whispered menacingly, obviously annoyed that the room was engrossed with the sound of bickering , she was about to beat the life out of them when Mira got everyone's attention from behind the bar.

"Everyone I forgot something, today is a very important day! We will be starting once again the"" HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!" Mira was interrupted by everyone's favorite blonde celestial mage bursting through the door, wearing what she had been planning to wear ever since she heard about the festivities on this day. Lucy was wearing a red u-neck shirt that dipped down below her chest and had a pink heart shaped shirt underneath, she wore a white mini skirt dotted with red hearts of all size, her boots and belt along with her key holder were bright pink. Everyone stared at her, eyes bulging at the sight of how beautiful she looked. From across the room Natsu just glared at her and the way she looked, he had seen that last night when he snuck into her room to sleep and found that on the couch.

_I don't think I've ever seen her like this…. _He just sat there dumbfounded, Gray did the same only not as long, he looked at Natsu and closed his mouth and whispered to the flustered dragon slayer "keep the shit talking hole close before you attract flies. Lucy had noticed the silence and was feeling a little embarrassed, "hey bunny-chan, *Gihee* looks like your face matches with the rest of the ensemble" her face turned an even brighter color of red as the iron dragon slayer flung his arm across her shoulder, irritating her even more. She gave him one good punch to the shoulder; even Gazille had to admit it hurt a little.

She stomped her way to the bar to visit with her team members. Each looking at her amazed at how far she was taking the festivities. When she sat down she got a little glare from Mira, obviously not knowing she interrupted her.

"As lucy had so bluntly said today is Valentine's day!" she shouted and the small guild erupted into cheer. " like we do every year on this day, every person in the guild has to partner up with another person of the opposite gender and compete in the valentine's day challenges" she scanned the room at all the people she could push to be each other's partners. Levy and Gazille, Natsu and Lucy, Grey and Juvia, even Wendy and Romeo. She was a little irritated though because of the fact that Alzack and Bisca were now married she had one less couple to push….unless a certain blue cat and white cat were in a romantic struggle. As she thought of the couples to push a evil looking grin sprouted on her face, not realizing that she still had everyone's full attention. Everyone just chose to ignore it and continue drinking and being loud.

"I wonder who everyone will pair up with." Erza said breaking the silence within the team.

"yeah I'm a little anxious too, not only am I fired up to find a partner I'm revved for the challenges and what juicy prize is put out this year for the champion couple!" Natsu stood on the barstool only to have it kicked out from under him by Gray. Lucy sat in silence playing over the image of entering the guild, once she opened the door to give a big greeting to everyone they all just stopped and looked at her, not in a bad way but as if they had their eyes on a goddess….. But she was mainly focused on the pink haired ruffian once she entered, and he seemed to be fixated on her as well….. _ He's never looked at me that way before… maybe it was something behind me…. _ She continued rattling her brain for any plausible answer…except the one she wanted to gear the most from him…. A confession…..of love.


	2. Chapter 2 finding the right moment

Lucy had walked home after the day had ended with Mirajane telling everyone about the upcoming Valentine's day activities stretched out thorough the week at the guild; she silently walked on the riverside on the road to her apartment. Plue was held in her arms gently, it was quiet and peaceful not even the occasional _~Puun~ _from plue bothered her. Only a few blocks down from here house she saw a certain pink haired mage leap up to her windowsill and climb in, that kind of peeved her, considering that she wasn't in the door yet let alone within shouting distance from the place. But she just went along with it like she always has been with the flaming idiot. But tonight she just wanted to be by herself and she was hoping for the continuous silence but with Natsu it was almost never silent.

He loved messing with Lucy, he knew it made her mad but he thought it was funny. He was almost always at her house before her. He loved being there, it smelt inviting, and the sweet fragrance wafting through the house drew him not only to the house but to the person which the scent came from. He knew the scent from the first time he smelt it _strawberries and vanilla _he thought silently. His mind so adrift with her picture in his head, he started to feel funny, he felt warm, warmer than natural, he didn't know what it was but it felt nice to him; almost reassuring. He was so deep in thought that he almost didn't realize the girl stomping up the steps.

She quietly opened the door and creped over to her bed where he was laying face down, she thought he was asleep with how deeply he was breathing, but what she didn't know Is that he was inhaling the scent of one he desired, and he didn't even know either. She grabbed the plush pink sheet from under him, yanked it out and sent him barrel rolling through the air and smacking the window, almost shattering it.

"What are you doing here?!" Lucy hollered as she untangled the sheet from over her head so she could look at him. Although she wasn't that angry anymore but a bit flustered at the way she must have looked with everything basically falling out of place on her the shirt she wore was all ruffled and bunched up, showing parts of her skin that had been covered before, the skirt was moved around and looked like it had been spinning around her hips like a hula-hoop. He laughed at the sight of her hair, strands sticking up and some that were engulfed in static.

"I was just coming to wish u a happy valentine's day, ya' don't have to be so rough" he giggled out as he started to feel a little sharp pain in his side from the impact on the wall.

"Well it would have been easier to say at the guild!"

"True but its more special when your alone with the person." He said and made a strange face that made Lucy's heart skip a beat for a second. He chuckled at her reaction to what he said, he saw her face go red instantly, and even from far enough away from her he could feel the heat start to rise in her body.

"S-s-s-so you said it now uhh anything else?" she sheepishly asked fearing the reply of the dragonslayer. He wanted to tease her a little bit more and then actually start his plan. He smirked as though he was going to say something that would be seductive but instead asked the most repetitive question this boy ever said.

"Can we have a sleepover?!" he squeaked despite being 18. She sighed in relief but also hinted with a pang of sorrow.

"Sure it's not like we never do this anyway" she sighed and walked to her dresser pulling out pajamas and walking to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower, don't even think about coming in here." She said sternly, he never listened though, so after he heard the door shut he scrambled to the door, and sat a few inches away. Lucy was already in place though holding a tight grip on the handle she swung the door back as fast as she could and got him right in the broad side of his face. That now being swollen and pinkish she smiled a evil smirk and whispered

"You've been warned dragonboy" and bounced her way back into the bathroom, knowing he had learned his lesson. _Wow she fights back….who knew… _he sat on the couch waiting for her to get out, when he heard the water turn off he sat on the couch to make it look as though he had been on the verge of death minus 100….. She walked out and saw him looking pitiful, but knew this kind of play, although she did feel bad for hitting him with the door so hard….. She walked over to her fridge and got an icepack out of the freezer. She came to the couch and gently placed it on his cheek. He was waiting for this moment; he reached his arms around her waist and pulled her down quickly so that she was curled up on him.

Her face said it all, she was completely flustered. Trying to wiggle out of his embrace but having no chance in winning she gave up. He had a huge grin on his face when she looked up at him, she had a sour pout and whimpered begging for him to let go. Of course he refused and so they sat there. The silence was broken after about 5 minutes.

"ya know apparently if on valentine's day if you get close enough to your valentine and make a wish the closer you are the more likely it is to come true." He had a cute little grin on his face and he closed his eyes. She just looked at him, stupefied at how amazing he looked when he really calmed down. He opened his eyes to quickly find Luck staring intensely at him.

"I made my wish. What's yours?" he said with that same cute little grin. He saw that she was still dazed and brought his head close to hers soon finding that they were forehead to forehead. She quickly recovered her mind from the jelly state and found herself blushing once more.

"Umm I'm not sure I hadn't really put it into thought" she quietly murmured as she moved her face from his and buried it into his chest, hiding away her embarrassment.

"W here is my wish about to come true" he lightly put his hand on her chin bringing it up slightly to get a good look into her chocolate eyes, and closely bringing her lips to his, they sealed their valentine's day with a passionate kiss. Her eyes flitted softly closed as she shared in the liking of this moment with him. He broke the kiss and looked at her face; it wasn't red with embarrassment, but littered pink with the sheer amazement at the moment. She thought that this couldn't get any better. Thinking about herself, her new dragonslayer boyfriend, and then wondering about how Levy was going to end up. But moved that thought out as soon as sleep hit her like a wall, she yawned and squeaked, earning a chuckle from Natsu, and they both went to bed, only to be smothered by each other in restless body heat, only bothering Lucy and for Natsu well…not so much. Once again finding a spot in her mind for Levy to invade and how this would work out for her and the gigantic iron dragonslayer.


	3. Chapter 3 Anger Management

The script mage left the guild just shortly after her blonde friend had, she wanted to go and visit her but after seeing Natsu go off and follow her with that twisted needy smile on his face she decided now wasn't the best time. So Levy was left strolling by herself to her new house she had bought a few months ago with the money she made from going on missions. It wasn't very far from the guild but far enough to get away into the forest areas. She liked the quiet of the forest, she could read and read and read all she wanted out here, and it was next to a stream so the constant bubbling noise was also calming.

The night was cold, but she liked it. She liked colder times than she did when it was warm, she liked being able to sit on the porch in her big hoodie-jacket and shorts and just read mysteries out in the eerie nighttime. But she had an odd feeling about tonight, the wind rustled in the trees and made the atmosphere unsettling. It sent a shiver up her spine, her pace quickened then abruptly stopped…..she was scaring herself…. She knew all the late night scary book reading sessions were just getting to her head. She chuckled to herself and slowly reached her house.

Her home was quaint, big enough for herself and the load of books lying around the place. It was a 3 bedroom house, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen and a large enough basement to hold the largest quantity of her collection of novels. One room for her and a large shelf containing the collection of her favorite books, the other 2 rooms were also filled with books but one room had an extra bed in case anyone needed a place to stay one night. She was always prepared to help a friend. But as soon as she got inside her home, it already felt occupied. She grabbed her magic pen and held it tightly in case she needed it; she walked around the house, looking in room after room. She hit the master bedroom when she found a man lying in one corner with a few books from her favorite shelf sprawled out on the surrounding area of the floor. _Stupid metal head_ she whispered to herself and took one step forward when his gleaming red eyes shot open and saw her.

It was mid day when Gazille followed her scent to the new house he hadn't even known existed, he wanted to just look around the area and see if any pending danger was near, there wasn't of course but you could never be too sure with Levy. She could easily break part of her foot just by stepping on a rock the wrong way…thinking that he cleared a makeshift path by moving certain rocks and pebbles away, making a little path for her to follow straight to the house. He wondered how the house actually looked, and as always his curiosity got the best of him.

Gazelle ended up on the porch before he even thought of a better reason to be here. I mean this was HER house, he didn't have the right to be anywhere close to what made her happy, and he knew that was her enormous collection of books. Before his argument with himself could end he was inside, learning every smell in the house, new and old. He looked around and it seemed like a good place for her, perfect really. But he couldn't help but wonder why she was all the way out here in the woods, away from the guild and frankly civilization… it bothered him but he had no right to be, he shouldn't even be there let alone try to make sure she stayed safe, when he was the one who caused pain to her… he could barely sleep anymore after he recognized his feelings for her and found that he could never even think of having her after the hurt he had caused her….. But her house was so ….homey….. He liked the way it just felt like anyone could be invited in here…. But that also troubled him; she wasn't very strong so anyone could take advantage of her…even him.

He spent some time finding places to put some sort of lock in areas most needed. When he finished his work and ended up in her room after the locks were placed in the best areas. He saw the single bookshelf in her room and started reading one, a mystery, it looked worn out so she must have read it a lot, so he decided to read it. He ended up falling asleep in the corner of the room and woke up later, he heard footsteps and started to get up but then the wave of Levy's scent hit him, he sat back down and closed his eyes taking in the smell of old books and ink, he loved that about her, her odd scent caused by living in what others would call a library. He didn't notice until he heard a tap for a few feet in front of him that she knew he was here and he was probably in for a good half hour of complaining about why he was in her house.. his eyes shot open as he heard another tap of her shoes on the wood floor and he saw her just standing there staring jutting her eyes between the book in his hand and the books that had fallen on the floor from him accidentally hitting the shelf when he fell asleep.

They just looked at each other for a few minuets and Levy turned around and said pver her shoulder "thirsty?"

"Yeah" gazelle croaked out as he realized how parched he really was. He got up and followed her into her kitchen, plopping himself down in a chair and earning a glance from levy.

"So find anything good to read?" Levy said as she glanced coldly at gazelle, giving him a short chill up his back.

"Uhh I can explain…I was taking a walk when I saw this house and I went to check it out and saw a load of books through the window and the house had your scent all over it so I came to a conclusion that it was your house"-"So you just decided to go inside and invade my privacy?" Levy said even colder, the glare she gave Gajeel could probably even pierce through his iron.

He stopped talking and just sat there, finally realizing that he was acting like a little kid being pushed around by his mother he stood up and stomped over to her, looming over her. She didn't back down though.

"Listen Shorty, I came in here because I knew you wouldn't put any locks anywhere in here and did it for you, so instead of lookin at me like that ya should sittin on your knees thankin me for doin this for ya!" Gajeel stared into her eyes; they just stared back at him with the same intensity. From this close he could see every detail of her figure, the curves in every right place, the way her muscles flixated themselves into a comfortable positions while the intense staring competition was continuing. He was over the edge with lust from just being anywhere near her, he had held back every time she was near him because she didn't know if she had the same feelings for him. He wanted to find out so badly but after what he did to her, he could never be allowed to have something as precious or as fragile as her. But the instinct of a dragon is overwhelming, he curled his arm around her waist and pulled her close, smashing his mouth to hers and holding there for a few seconds, he let her go slowly only to find her face had become totally red and humorously surprised.

"Wha-what was that for?!" Levy squeaked as her face got even brighter red. She had been waiting for this day to come but she never expected it to start out so strangely. He cocked his head and gazed her over again and saw her fluster and try to evade being visually undressed. She squirmed but he still had his hold on her

"Squirt, I've been wanting to do that for a long time now. I just couldn't…you mean a lot to me and after the way I've caused you pain… I kept myself away because I didn't deserve you…but with you being so damn cute and trying to act tough against me….well...I couldn't help myself anymore. His face lightened up and so did his grip on her but he still pulled her close to his chest. He sat on the kitchen counter, Levy resting on his lap and looking into his eyes, she thought they seemed so much calmer now, and saw the regret plastered on his face from what had happened before. She accepted his apology with a tender kiss. she took her face away from his and jumped off the counter into her room, with him following close behind she picked the book up he was reading and walked to her couch in the living room. He had gotten to the couch before her, not paying attention she started to read the book aloud from the chapter that she thought he might have stopped on and read to him. He played with her hair, her headband, and even started to mess with pieces of loose clothing without ripping them off in the process. They sat there contently, Gajeel listening to his little bookworm as she read aloud in her own little world.


	4. Chapter 4 Lovely Description

The day started off like yesterday, quiet and peaceful, well that's only when the place is completely empty…. The guild was quiet. Mira sitting at the bar waiting for the first few people to roll in, the master was up in his office reading through the piles of complaints from the council. When the doors were thrown open, dozens of fairy tail mages barged through the door. Each came into the guild as mira had told the day before

_**The day before**_

_Mira was the center of attention now at the end of the day, she had to make an announcement an hour or so before everyone started to head out_

"_Everyone tomorrow we will start the week-long games to see who will win this year's 'valentine's day stretched over a week' games" she got an enthusiastic group of cheers from the mages sitting around her_

"_Every mage will have to pair up with one partner of the opposite gender in these games, you will compete in two games a day, they will be picked randomly at exactly 1 hour before the event is supposed to start so you can think up a strategy." Everyone already were jotting their eyes around the room, searching for potential partners._

"_Each challenge will be different; you must use each other's strengths and harness each other's weaknesses to try to fight to the top. After the day's event a total of 2 pairs will be taken out of the games." She gazed over the crowd of eager mages and finally shouted the words that everyone was itching to hear_

"_Let the games officially BEGIN!" she threw her hand in the air raising a hearty cheer from everyone around her. _This is gunna be fuuuuun~~~~~ _she thought as another evil grin was thrown onto her face. After some groups were picked the day was done and the mages went home for a good night's sleep, getting amped up for the challenges to come._

_**Present day**_

Outside the guild, team Natsu had seen each other for the first time since last night, they were amazed. They all were looking at who was with whom, and even looked at some of the groups that had passed by on the way into the guild, like Natsu and Lucy, Gajeel and levy, Juvia and Grey, even Wendy and Romeo were a pair! They felt stupid just gaping at each other so they all walked into the guild like normal, Levy and Lucy were talking about their partners and how it happened, and Wendy was being glared at by Erza, wondering how she and Romeo were made into a group.

The two bookworms were looking across the guild to look at the pairs.

"hey look alzack and bisca, didn't expect that one huh?" lucy said with a slur of sarcasm

"Oh yeah sooo surprising, but here is an actual eye catcher, Mira with Laxus!" levy shouted and made Lucy throw her gazer to the far side of the guild, where Mira had just accepted the partnership.

"WOOOOW! But ya' know who looks really cute together? Romeo and Wendy, you can see how shy she is, but around him she just brightens up!" she couldn't help but giggle at the tiny sky dragon slayers innocence.

"there are a lot of nice groups but, I'm more interested in some other pairing and the juicy startup that probably follows" Levy said strangely as she gazed at Lucy making her shudder in the thought of how Levy was going to try to get the story out of her. Levy got up and slowly paced around Lucy's chair, earning her to stiffen in her seat. The blunett dropped her face next to her friends and whispered softly in her ear.

"Was it seduction?" she cooed and earned another shiver. She walked around and bent over on the table sticking her but out and shifting her weight from leg to leg making her skirt ruffle, and questioned again

"Or was it just you shaking around what you have and getting him to fall for the trick?" she spoke slyly as if she were a detective.

"N NO! It was…uhh…." Lucy sighed and gave in, levy would push until she got the story from her. So she bega her story about Natsu at her house like they usually do….

"WOOOOW!" levy shouted as Lucy finished the story. "sounds like you two had fun" she was toying with the blonde and finally Lucy saw out of the corner of her eye what she needed to start playing with Levy like she had just done to her.

"well- Lucy purred and twirled her hair around her finger- what about you and your dragon slayer?" she had earned a full on blush for that comment, and a squeak as said dragon had popped up into the conversation.

"OI! Bunny-chan, I heard my name. Why am I the topic of conversation, although I did hear the story of you and flame brain, but when I come into play-"he was cut off by a hand in his face, _bunny chan has more balls then I thought _he said to himself as she looked him sternly into his ruby eyes.

"Ah ah ah! I told levy my juicy tale, now I get one in return. So buzz off metal head!" she barked the command, he was a little afraid so he had nothing to do but walk away with his tail in-between his legs in defeat.

"As you were saying, Levy?" Lucy glared at her friend as she couldn't help but whimper… and told her the tale

"Hmm pretty juicy stuff Lev." She said happily as she watched her friend look pitiful and shift uncomfortably in her seat. Lucy looked around the guild and found the iron dragon, he looked like he was going to be sick, and Lucy knew why. He had heard the story from Levy's point of view. She couldn't help but laugh at the synchronized sickness of her friend and now new boyfriend. Although she found herself searching for her own dragon but didn't find him when he suddenly bounced next to her and wrapped both arms around her waist, and pulled her in-between his legs and crushed her into a hug, gaining a few kisses long her neck, she loved this and wondered if levy felt like this with Gajeel.

The guild looked over at the ruckus, seeing Lucy being nuzzled by Natsu and everyone knowing that this was coming along any time, they released a loud laugh at once.

Not seconds later the guilds attention was brought to the master sitting on the bar.

"Alright kids! It's time for us to pick the first round of today's challenge!" everyone cheered as Mira brought a box with the guilds mark on the side. Makarov slipped his hand in the box and pulled out a little green slip of paper.

"The first challenge of the first day is!" he flipped the paper open and a little lachrymal was laying on the paper, suddenly in bright orange letters the lachrymal showed the words, at the same time Makarov shouted.

"_**Knowing Your Partners Favorite Wants and Desires!"**_

The guild was confused. Not knowing what the topic was actually trying to describe, the master was left to explain.

"This will be a test on what you know about your partner. You will get put up to the test of creating the 'perfect date' your partner has dreamed of and wanted." Some of the guild was left speechless. Some not knowing what their partners dream date was, and others not even knowing how a real date went! This left a pit in Lucy's stomach, with Natsu's being totally dense. She didn't know how he might find ways to mess this up….. She looked at him and saw the huge grin covering his face, cute and sincere; she had thought _this might not go so bad after all…_


End file.
